EX Raid Battle
An EX Raid Battle, formerly Exclusive Raid Battle, is the same as a regular Raid Battle, but it is invite-only. These raid battles only occur in EX Raid Gyms. Trainers must obtain an EX Raid Pass, prior to entering battle. List of Pokémon that have been in EX Raids *Current (since November , 2019): Regigigas *Since October , 2019: Mewtwo with Shadow Ball *Since July , 2019: Deoxys Speed Forme *Since March , 2019: Deoxys Defense Forme *Since December , 2018: Deoxys Attack Forme *Since October , 2018: Deoxys Normal Forme *Since September , 2017: Mewtwo Background EX Raid Battles are similar to existing Raid Battles, with a few notable differences. EX raids periodically appear at EX Raid Gyms around the world; however, unlike existing raids, Trainers are invited to join an EX Raid Battle. To receive an invitation to participate in an EX Raid Battle, Trainers must have successfully completed a raid recently, by defeating the Raid Boss, at the Gym where the EX Raid Battle will be taking place. The invitations include advance warning of when the EX Raid will take place, giving them ample time to coordinate with other Trainers before taking on the powerful Raid Boss.Mewtwo Coming to Exclusive Raid Battles Soon!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-08-14. Mewtwo was the first Pokémon to be featured in EX Raid Battle since September 2017 until September 2018. Then Deoxys became the new EX Raid Boss starting in October 2018.The Mythical Pokémon Deoxys Transforms EX Raids!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-09-19. Starting from Deoxys Raid, trainers can invite their Ultra or Best Friends to join the battle. Eligibility The eligibility requirements for an EX Raid Battle are the following: frequency, times, locations, and duration of a Raid Battle. These factors will increase a Trainer's chance of being invited to an EX Raid Battle.Legendary Pokémon Raikou, Entei, and Suicune and an EX Raid Battle Field Test Coming Soon. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-08-31. Cancellation A scheduled EX Raid can be cancelled at any time. Trainers who receive a cancellation notice will receive five Raid Passes and 50,000 Stardust as consolation.Rewards from a cancelled EX Raid have been buffed!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-11-29. When cancellation originally occurred, Trainers received two Raid Passes and 1,000 Stardust as consolation.EX Gym Cancelled after portal associated with it in Ingress was reported and remove from Ingress. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-06-07. It should be noted that players who cannot participate in their scheduled EX Raid will not receive any items. Trivia * The first EX Raid Battles were expected to take place as early as September , 2017. * Despite similar naming, EX Raid Battles have nothing to do with Pokémon-EX in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. * Although the EX Raid Battle banner and medal feature Lugia's head, this Pokémon has never been featured in an EX Raid Battle. * EX Raid Bosses have a base capture rate of 6%. * The number of EX Raid-eligible Gyms greatly increased on October , 2019.EX Map Updated!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-10-10. References zh:VIP 團體戰 Category:Game elements